Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Voting Center/Archive/Featured Trivia
The Featured Trivia Archive is a compilation of all the entries which have won the Featured Trivia category over the years. As of August, 2016, the Featured Trivia section was no longer featured on the Main Page. Featured Trivia *King Bettelgeuse was the first titan to step foot on Tarba Nui. *Nahi was a part of Balta's Samurai School. This is canon, but Nahi was in the school only for a short time, since he slept so much that learning anything was hard. *Ger'yt Morkal was the first being to step foot in Re-Konom. *Xeminesx was a former tyrant king of the alternate universe where Xaka Nui was. *Gatris Nui was named after the Great Spirit, Gatris Nui. *Tapio has made Henkka's Tasks harder to achieve, due to one of Tapio's mistakes. *Guagna was Jaller's pet until he went into the Pit. *The Oracle wasn't very hard to find while he was dead; you just had to know where to look. *Kikka's friend's name has been revealed to be Kitras. *Gatris Nui's look was inspired by the geography of Alaska. *Aquariums are very popular in Tofug City, and there are multiple aquarium stores there. *In Maori, Pararaihe means "Paradise". *Mata Knight calls island Fato the Paradise of the Universe. *One of Henkka's tasks included destroying the Mask of Reality, which has been done. *Kutrax's body design was based on that of YouTuber Moonwerewolfair's Makuta Razirik. *Being a Makuta, Tonga consists of pure Antidermis, so the only reason that Tonga was killed by Tapio, Henkka and Aino was that they destroyed his essence. However, some of the essence was captured in an random object, which Reidak took to recreate him. When the power of the Life Machine failed, the rest of the essence was destroyed. *The Girahk not only gains size when it grows, but mass as well. It transforms energy from its surroundings into mass for itself, and can theoretically become the size of the universe. However, if it is contained in a closed space with little or no energy, such as an extremely low-energy vacuum, it shrinks. *Nightwatcher once had a relationship with Toa Shayla. *Leviathos' Dark Hunter code name was "Squid." *In Ganon's Training Video, Ganon is portrayed as being misbehaved and clumsy, which is non-canon. *Nalek knew Tomoe as a Toa. *Being a Makuta, Rotam is supposed to have access to most of the 42 Rahkshi powers. However, he does not, in fact control the power of heat resistance, which is really annoying him, being on Bara Magna. *The Mechanical Rahkshi article is the page for which authors have made the most MoCs. They are , , , , , , and . *Rando being a Toa of Earth as well as Air was caused by the 'darkish-purple pool' he had fallen into as a Matoran, making it an unnatural ability. *Some aspects of Iruka's personality reflect my own, including his hatred of unskilled fighters. *No matter how many times Jaller's personality is changed, it always goes back to normal. *Although Radiation is usually considered nuclear (mutation, radioactivity and stuff), I also consider it a heat-based element. *The Bounty Hunter Wars Part 3 has been written to the 20th chapter, then was scrapped, then written again, then scrapped, and is now being started again for the third time. *Serrakaan is quite vulnerable to sunlight. When it hits him, his cloak bursts into flame and he screams in anger and in disgust, as he hates the sun. *Tomoe's Toa team was originally going to be the Toa Olmak. *The form of Ganon that he takes in the YouTube Series All Stars is the first and only MOC originating from this site to be featured on BZPower's main page. A link to the news report can be found here. *Jareroden was originally intended to be a Toa of Gravity, though the idea was later dropped. *Uini is the only character to appear in both the Furro Saga and the Nalek-Artakha Fighters Saga. *The pincer-like armor on Iruka's back earned him the moniker "Scarab King". *Jareroden was originally a Toa of Plasma. *Millions of terawatts were stored in the energy grid of Kezra Nui, hundreds of thousands of times the amount of energy used worldwide (16 terawatts in 2006). This means that the capacitors in the Kezra Nui pylons must be monstrously huge compared to ours (which can store 500 pF) or are simply much more advanced. *When Identities become someone, they gain that person's power. *Ihu's was not made on . *Magnon's name is taken directly from the name of the Pleistocene human, the Cro-Magnon. *Imperalux's character is based partially off of real life astronomer Carl Sagan. *Fluvia was named after the geological processes associated with rivers and streams known as fluvial deposition. The reason for this was to help Matoro1 to associate 'fluvial deposits' with water while studying for his 2011 exams. *Niha has undergone several storyline changes, including one where she was a powerful deity. In her most recent storyline, she was of the Matoran species. Her current story is unknown as of yet, but an upcoming story named "Hunter" is in development. *The character Helax was inspired by a Toa in one of 's dreams. *Zacax is just his creator's name, with an extra "a" and then "x" added. *The word "Skorr" has become Matoran slang for "selfish", due to Skorr's notorious greed. *Vlakro is similar to Takanuva in many ways. **Both have combined with Teridax (Vlakro and Teridax became Vlakridax). **Both are honorary members of the Toa Nuva. **As Matoran, both had a Powerless Kanohi Pakari. *Tetra Nui's name means "The Great Four" in Matoran. It was named this due to it's arrangement on four islands. **"Tetra" means four in Greek. *This is the first documented update where the main page has had no update. *The selection of Hydros' Elemental powers, Fire, Air, and Earth is a reference to the 1960's band known as Earth, Wind & Fire. *Shadowmaster has a true name, but so long has passed since it has been spoken, that anybody who knows has long forgotten or is dead. All that is known is that it starts with a "D". *The sole reason for Toa Santis' creation was because BobTheDoctor27 heard the phrase "blazing like a God" and wanted to build a character to use that expression for. However, in more recent times, the creator has begun to notice several unintentional similarities between the characteristics of Toa Santis and the Marvel superhero known as Thor. *Cailleax's name was inspired by the Cailleach from Irish and Scottish mythology. *Erevayx, (due to his mutation) is capable of controlling biological, environmental, and therotical toxins; making him an extremely hazardous enemy. *Jallar is the only Agori-Kal to have served as an enlisted warrior in the Core War; Zora was a non-enlisted medic, Priduk was a hired ‘camp cook’, and Roden operated as a free-lancing troop escort and guide. *When depicting Orkahm in Whispers in the Dark, took a degree of inspiration from the Diggory Venn character, from Thomas Hardy's The Return of the Native novel, in that both characters share a desire to conform to society's expectations and achieve their ends through non-ruthless tactics. The fact that Orkahm was the only original Toa Metru to walk away from the Cult of Darkness' destruction of the Turaga Tuyet Dam unharmed is reflective of BobTheDoctor27's message: that it is better to conform to expectations than to recklessly strive out towards an independent goal, allowing Orkahm to come out on top of his fellow Toa, who all suffered due to their unconventional desires to strike out against the world. *The idea for MATA was sparked when created the shorts Bonding Brothers and Broken! on his own channel. This inspired to approach CallanLoF with the idea of creating a full-fledged series surrounding the characters on the Custom BIONICLE YouTube channel. Enjoying the idea, CallanLoF agreed to produce them. *Although a resident of the Matoran Universe, the mythological entity known as Ramonda was capable of biologically reproducing, similarly to the Agori and Glatorian species resident to Spherus Magna at the time of her creation. As such, some of the sketchier areas of Matoran folklore claim that Ramonda gave birth to the entity known as Tren Krom. It was also foretold, in Matoran legend, that Ramonda would one day become impregnated and would birth both the Universe's first Toa of Light and the first Toa of Shadows. However, as Toa Takanuva was not created through biological means, the validity of this source has been disproved. *One of the reasons Matoro58 decided to include Nidhiki in his story is that he can give a whole different picture of him, instead of a four-legged Dark Hunter who captured Toa Lhikan, he wanted to picture a hero who would be seen for the good things he did. *Originally, it was planned that Toa Thode would be introduced as a Turaga of Plasma in a short extract at the end of Whispers in the Dark where he was murdered by Toa Gorta, leaving her intent on tracking down Kualus. However, this idea was scrapped as it required too much planning of Thode's character for such a minor part and he was instead introduced as a full-blown Toa. *Longinus takes his name from *Saint Longinus. This is rather ironic, given his role in the Madness Series. The legend of Saint Longinus is as follows: He was the Roman soldier who used his spear to wound Christ' side, thereby giving him his fifth wound. It is later said that this same soldier repented and became a devout Christian. His name is not actually known, but due to certain ancient texts, he is referred to this given name. *Arphax was created by as a response to hearing about a kidnapping that had happened near to where he lives, and imagining a character who would be capable of stopping similar crimes. *Contrary to popular belief, Rando is not a Toa. *The inspiration for Turaga Ekumas came from a picture posted on Faber Files, titled "Turaga Beach". *In spite of a life spent as a fisherman, Fiancha was ironically unable to swim. *During the photography sessions for Patriots and Elegy, Vorred recorded two only a few seconds long live-action films featuring main characters of his comic series. Only the second got a name (The Amazing Adventures of Merall) and both have yet to be released. *The original ending planned for Patriots in the script is vastly different from the events in the actual comic. The Patriots-Team was supposed to attack Nuva's tower with which he controlled the Forgotten Warriors, and Brorag should have survived the battle. *Ainasev's name is "Vesania" backwards, which is Latin for "madness, insanity, or craziness". This intentionally foreshadowed his fate in The Forgotten Shadow of Ukara. *The third issue of Guardians of the Masks took longer to produce for several reasons. One, Darkblade9 was terribly busy with the end of school, among other things, taking away the time he would've used to work on this issue. Secondly, this issue is a full eleven pages longer than the previous two. The combination of these factors led to the issue being released over two months late. *''Echoes in the Past'' was originally intended to be the first in a trilogy of comics in Invader39's original story, along with Haunted Origins, which was originally called Ground Zero. This concept was then scrapped and it was morphed into its current incarnation. *For some reason the Pirates Universe seems to have an actual law of physics that allows for any violation of continuity, logic, or common sense...if the result ends up being funny. *I shot my dad in the ear once when firing the shotgun for Caine: 76. *In early drafts of Over Your Shoulder, it was planned that Vancha would appear as an Av-Matoran disguised as a Bo Matoran living in Metru-Nui, who Toa Tollubo was charged with protecting. If this had gone through, Vancha would have been destined to transform into a Toa, making him a significant threat to the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, the character was dropped from the story at the last minute and replaced with Hollian. He would later reappear in Zero Hour as a regular Bo-Matoran. *The reason the Toa Kotulsis split apart is because Windfall though 9 was too large of a Toa team to reasonably manage storywise. *For reasons unknown, Ramonda was exempt from Velika's tampering. In consideration of Velika's motive, it is not outside the realm of possibility that he simply believed her role too fundamentally important to risk compromising with emotions. Thus, Ramonda retains her dulled, automaton characteristics from her earliest point of creation, marked only by a fierce desire to protect Matoran, as was her complex original programming. *The reason's behind Makuta Ghjis's abnormal bloodlust is currently unknown. However, considering the fact that Velika tampered with the programming of most living organisms within the Matoran Universe, the Great Being's actions might've had an unforeseen side effect on the Makuta's mentality.